marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gustav Krueger (Earth-616)
: Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 245lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, cybernetic tail | Citizenship = Polish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Poland | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America Vol 1 310 | Death = | HistoryText = Serpent Society Hailing from Poland, Gustav Krueger was given a bionic tail which he uses to create shock waves and vibrations. The details and motivations of this are unclear. Krueger joined the Serpent Society, a mercenary organization for criminals styled around snakes, under the leadership of Sidewinder. During the Rattler's initiation into the Serpent Society, he and his fellow Serpents Cobra and Anaconda were ambushed by the hero Captain America, but Rattler was able to use his tail to stop Captain America's shield from doing any damage. He later battled Captain America again after being tricked by the Porcupine to a trap: Porcupine told the Society he had captured Captain America and Rattler went for the body along with Diamondback, Death Adder, and Cottonmouth. During the ensuing fight with Captain America, Rattler used his bionic tail to send vibrations coursing through the hero's body, disorienting him. However, he was eventually thrown into a pillar by his tail, knocking him out for the battle. The Rattler joined Viper during her invasion of the Serpent Society, and then followed King Cobra's instructions when he became leader. During the battle with the X-Men after Longshot (Mojoverse) had found the missing artifact they were searching for, Rattler created an avalanche by rattling his tail. Unfortunately, it took both Longshot and Rattler out in the process. He was very popular with the ladies of the Serpent Society, as Black Mamba recommended him to Diamondback for a "good time," and Diamondback later tried to set Fer-de-Lance up with him. Civil War Recently, Rattler joined the group of criminals aiding the Thunderbolts during the Civil War, alongside fellow Serpent Society members Cobra and Bushmaster. New Serpent Society He was seemingly killed by the new Scourge, who found him about to commit a robbery, but he later turned up alive as a member of the new Serpent Society formed by the new Cobra. Hunted Rattler was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot concocted by Kraven the Hunter and Arcade. When the force field keeping the criminals inside Central Park dissipated, several superheroes ambushed and apprehended Rattler and the other escaped villains. | Powers = Rattler's Tail: Rattler can cybernetically control his seven-foot-long bionic tail and use it as a fifth limb, enabling him to grip objects between eight and 18 inches in diameter. Rattler can use his tail to support himself and up to 300 extra pounds in weight, and can also use his tail as a bludgeon. He can strike with sufficient force to puncture two-inch thick steel plate in three blows. Sonic Shock Waves: By shaking his tail back and forth, Rattler can activate devices within its "rattle" to create sonic shock waves of variable intensity. At low intensity, these vibrations can induce disorientation and vertigo in anyone within a range of about 25 feet. At maximum intensity the vibrations create a unidirectional shock wave that can shatter glass, deform soft metals, and deflect projectiles. To deflect projectiles, Rattler must be at least ten feet away from the projectile's point of origin. Human beings standing closer than ten feet to him when he vibrates his tail at maximum intensity risk losing consciousness, internal haemorrhaging, and even death. His tail makes a sharp rattling sound when he vibrates it. | Abilities = | Strength = Rattler possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 1,000 pounds. | Weaknesses = Rattler is 85% deaf in both ears, and employs electronic hearing aids in his cowl to afford him normal hearing. | Equipment = Has a bionic tail that generates sonic vibrations used to create shock waves, deflect projectiles, or disorient. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deaf Characters Category:Acoustikinesis